


What Happens When you Summon a Succubus

by Myka, UnholyNightmare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Summoning, F/F, Female!Eiji, Female!Shorter, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Rituals, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Emi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyNightmare/pseuds/UnholyNightmare
Summary: Shorter summons an ancient Japanese succubus and good times are had.
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Myka and Coop's Fics





	What Happens When you Summon a Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Commision for @NYSEijilovesMax. Thank you for commissioning us!

* * *

There is a flash of light within the crudely drawn circle on the floor and Shorter yelps in surprise, dropping the dusty and ancient tome she’d been holding. 

The succubus stretches like a cat as she looks up, and her large bare breasts bounce when she stands. “What year of the lord is this?”

Shorter’s mouth falls open. She hadn’t expected this to work, it was mostly just a joke, an old creepy book hidden in her attic.

The demon's tight black corset barely covers her body, squeezing around her flesh so tight that her breasts are about to burst free. There are only a few tight leather straps that circle around her hips, and Shorter can see every single inch between her thighs–skin so milky smooth and perfectly shaven, her breasts and pussy completely exposed. With the amount of skin showing, the knee-high leather boots are just a kinky afterthought.

“1981.” Shorter licks her lip and there’s a sudden tightening deep within her. She’s already desperate to rub herself, but tries to resist the urge.

“Ohhhhh.” the demon purrs, her voice like a soft yet frightening call. “The human world moves so fast. 80 years since someone summoned me. A male last time.”

“I found this book in my grandfather’s belongings.” Shorter points to the black tome on the floor.

“But you’re not a male.”

“I’m not.”

The demon grins. “You may call me Emi. I am a succubus.” Emi steps out of the summoning circle and Shorter moves back out of reflex. “Don’t be frightened.”

“I’m not.” Shorter swallows nervously. 

Emi reaches and touches the hem of Shorter’s robes. “A female priest summoning a succubus in a basement.” Emi pulls the hem to the side exposing Shorter’s right breast, then her left. “That just makes me hungrier.”

Shorter gasps as Emi closes the space between them, then tilts her head down just far enough to fasten her lips around one of Shorter’s nipples. She starts sucking gently. 

“Damnnnnn...” Shorter moans, her eyes widening as Emi looks up while circling the nipple with her tongue then biting down. Shorter resists the urge to grab the succubus’ head, but that seems like a dangerous idea.

Emi snickers as she stops sucking and straightens up licking her lips. Shorter notices the hint of fang as Emi grins then, without a word, unties the knot of Shorter’s robes and tugs them down so they slide off Shorter’s body.

_ Holy shit. Holy shit this is hot _ . Shorter takes a deep breath in, trying to reign in her thoughts.

“No underwear?” Emi asks with a raised brow.

“I was hoping to get lucky.” Shorter resists the urge to reach for the little knot tying Emi’s corset, watching with interest as the succubus squeezes her own breast and dips fingers between her legs to finger herself.

“You want a taste?” Emi asks, pushing her own fingers deep inside herself. Shorter nods, headily falling to her knees in front of Emi, watching the demon’s fingers going in and out the small hole. Shorter licks her lips and reaches closer with her tongue, tasting, moaning…

Emi suddenly pulls Shorter up and close. She fits perfectly in the crook of Shorter’s body and her nails trail down Shorter’s back, teasing patterns into her skin. They reach the edge of the bed in the room and Emi pushes Shorter down hard, kneeling between Shorter’s legs and licking a stripe up her inner thigh.

“Fuck,” Shorter gasps. Her hands tangle in Emi’s hair a moment and she tries to catch her breath. Emi moves up further, hands pressing into Shorter’s thighs, nose brushing against the wiry hair at her folds. “More, more–”

The succubus bites, sinking tiny, sharp fangs into the crease of Shorter’s groin. 

“Fuck!” Shorter yelps, louder this time. Pushing back against Emi’s head, she tries to squirm away but then Emi sucks gently at the marks, kissing her again with those velvety soft lips, and Shorter can feel the way she smiles against her thigh. The little flash of pain is nothing compared to how hot Emi looks when she looks up at Shorter, those dark black eyelashes fluttering. 

“You’re already so wet for me, baby,” Emi whispers. She takes a hand, runs it up the inside of Shorter’s thigh and then slowly slips a finger between her folds, stroking upwards so, so slowly before taking it away again.

“Please,” Shorter pleads, already begging.

Emi just grins and lets her finger glide up Shorter’s hip, then further, leaving a smooth trail of wet across Shorter’s belly. “What do you want, baby?” Emi whispers, her breath hot against Shorter’s thigh.

Shorter wants everything. She wants Emi to put her finger back inside, to curl it just right, to rub, and grab, and bite. She wants Emi to push her head down further, to lick into Shorter’s cunt, to moan with pleasure at the taste. She wants Emi to turn around and let Shorter mount her, let Shorter push her down and then push fingers deep inside her hole until she’s a gasping, desperate mess. She wants to suck one of Emi’s nipples into her mouth and bite down just hard enough that Emi yelps, she wants to bury her nose in between Emi’s enormous breasts. She wants Emi on top of her, throwing her head back and screaming as Shorter thrusts fingers into her so deep it hurts.

Yet somehow Shorter is having trouble voicing any of this because Emi is rising on her knees, pressing wet kisses all the way up to her navel, then her belly, and her fingers press deeper inside Shorter with every movement. 

“Oh,” Shorter gasps, already pumping up into Emi’s hand.

The succubus is petite but strong. Her free hand pushes on Shorter’s belly holding Shorter down so she almost can’t move at all.

“Please,” Shorter begs again as Emi moves further up, tonguing at Shorter’s breast, lapping at one nipple and then kissing against the side of her neck.

“Just wait,” Emi moans, her lips brushing Shorter’s ear. Her fingers are moving faster now, rubbing against Shorter’s clit then releasing, then pushing again just a moment longer, then releasing. Shorter wants to cry, she’s already having so much trouble keeping her breath steady, she’s already close. There’s that burning, desperate desire pooling in her stomach, and just a little more, just one more touch of her finger, she’s–

Emi pulls away, a wicked smile on her face. “Not yet, baby,” she croons.

“No, please, please, please–” Shorter begs, she’s trying to jerk up again but Emi won’t let her, she was so close,  _ so close _ , “Please,” she whines.

Emi reaches up, holding her hand right above Shorter’s face. “Look how wet you are for me,” she purrs, rubbing digits together.

Shorter can see them glisten in the low light, can see the sticky strands that coat Emi’s fingers. “Oh fuck,” Shortermurmurs again, and then Emi turns her hand, brings the finger up to her mouth and sucks them clean, one at a time.

“Delicious,” Emi groans, eyes closing and back arching just the smallest bit. “You taste so good. I need more, I need more of you–” she leans down and kisses Shorter, Shorter opens up, letting Emi’s tongue rub against her own, tasting the muskiness of herself.

“Can I?” Emi whispers, drawing back just enough that their lips are still touching.

“Yes… yes...” Shorter moans, Emi’s dark hair trailing between her fingers as she goes back down. 

Emi parts Shorter thighs with her hands, her nose nuzzles against Shorter’s groin, her lips press against Shorter’s folds, and…

“Oh god,” Shorter gasps, arching her back and pushing up into the succubus as Emi’s tongue licks deep into her. “Oh...oh...oh…”

Emi starts to moan too, tongue laving slowly, lazily circling around Shorter’s clit, then pressing in deeper again. The vibrations from Emi’s voice feel like they’re traveling straight up Shorter’s spine, and she can’t help the noises that start to tumble from her mouth, tiny whimpers that get louder and louder until she throws an arm over her mouth, trying to contain them.

Emi stops immediately, ignoring the way Shorter cries in protest.

“Take your arm away,” she orders.

Shorter does, slowly, eyes hazy with lust, blinking and trying to understand.

“I want to hear your screams, baby. Scream for me. I love when they scream.”

Shorter manages a nod, watching as Emi’s eyes flash red for a moment. Then she curls back down, tongue moving quicker now, bringing Shorter almost there, almost there, almost there–

But Emi stops again, just as Shorter is starting to yell in pleasure. 

“Please!” Shorter screams, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes closed. “Please! Please I want to cum… please–”

Emi trails fingers around Shorter’s thighs and closer in, slowly pausing only to rub against Shorter’s navel. “You want to cum, baby?” the succubus purrs.

“Yes… yes…” Shorter can’t even get a sentence out anymore, she’s barely managing to swallow. Everything is sparking inside of her, her thighs are starting to shake with the strain of Emi holding them open so far, and she just wants Emi to let her cum! “Please,” she begs again. “Make me cum!”

The succubus wriggles up. “Anything for you, baby,” she purrs in Shorter's ear. Then she reaches back down and rubs two fingers against Shorter’s clit, slow at first again, then faster circles, then both fingers together–

Shorter starts to thrust up into Emi, sucking in a whine as the succubus pushes another finger and her tongue inside and she’s just trying to get Emi’s fingers to push harder, for her tongue to go deeper, to hit every perfect spot. Shorter screams in pleasure now, it’s building, and building, every part of her body burns and aches and shivers–

Her orgasm hits, and Shorter throws her head back and yells out so loud it echoes in her ears. Her breath hitches, her body jerks with every wave of pleasure, she can’t form words, or do anything but drown in the feeling of Emi’s fingers still inside of her, still rubbing wet steady strokes and it’s all too much. Every muscle in her body tightens, and then it hits again, and she chokes out a yelp as something gushes from her and a hot wetness drips over her thighs. 

“So delicious,” Emi moans, and her tongue flickers, licking and sucking Shorter’s juices.

“I don’t...I…” Shorter still can’t form a sentence, but now her cheeks are flushed with heat, and she’s starting to feel embarrassed by how easily the succubus took her apart.

Emi continues licking her clean, her tongue snaking over every bit of flesh.

“You don’t have to–” Shorter starts, but Emi’s little fangs are against her thigh again, in warning. “This is my meal,” she hums in pleasure. “I love the taste of you. Let me clean you.”

Shorter can’t do anything but nod. She swallows hard and lets her head fall back against the bed, body boneless and limp as Emi licks her dry, sleep slowly taking her.

Later, Shorter wakes up in this same position. No trace of Emi in sight, not a single thing in the room to ever let on that something occurred. Shorter takes a deep breath and lets her fingers ghost down the sides of her body, trying to remember the exact path that Emi’s fingers took. She tries to close her eyes and remember the way Emi’s tongue and fingers felt inside of her.

She gets up, walks over to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes are still glazed. Her face still flushed.

And right at the crease of her thigh and groin, there are two tiny puncture marks that have almost faded away completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow us on Twitter!  
> [Agentcoop](twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> [Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
